


【狼队】Perfect Blue完美的蓝（出租司机Logan/大学生Scott，年龄差，PWP）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 标题：Perfect Blue完美的蓝配对：Logan/Scott分级：NC-17注意：现代AU，退役后开出租车的司机Logan和大学生Scott，（老司机和小处男x），OOC及私设严重；年龄差，体格差，Man&Boy梗，Rimming，Hand Job，Blow Job，详细描写且不太科学的前戏及肉，黏黏糊糊的傻白甜肉~





	1. Chapter 1

上、  
Warren看到Scott的时候，后者正坐在派对的角落里一脸忧郁地用叉子戳着被吃了一大半的黑森林蛋糕，Scott将那些香甜的奶油和巧克力屑搅得一团糟，混合的颜色看上去让人食欲全无。

  
“Hi，Scott，”Warren决定打断他的好友虐待蛋糕的行为，他走上前去，拉开一把高脚椅坐在Scott旁边。Warren也从长桌上端了一份纸杯蛋糕，在咬之前看了Scott一眼：“难得我办了派对，你怎么垂头丧气的，不去前面和大家一起跳舞？”

  
闻言，Scott停下了动作，他惆怅地看了一眼Warren，将最后一口蛋糕吃掉，才开口道：“Warren，我是不是没有魅力？”

“什么，”Warren眨了眨眼睛，这才反应过来Scott说了什么，“不会啊，你怎么会这么想？”

  
“以前那些拒绝我的女孩们就不提了，她们像是约好了一样统一口径说‘Scott，你很好，只是我们不适合，我们还是做朋友吧’。而现在我有了一个男朋友，可是我还是个处男。”Scott双手捂脸，“天啊，你能想象吗，我们已经同居一年了，可我还是个处男！Virgin！”

  
“噗——”Warren在Scott愤恨地瞪他时立刻止住了笑，好吧，他可真的很少见到一向淡定的Scott情绪这么外露，想来也是憋得狠了。Warren轻咳一声，好不容易忍住自己落井下石的冲动，要是他说说自己的感情经历，想来Scott会沮丧得更厉害。

  
“呃，是不是Logan和你闹矛盾了？”Warren知道Scott的男友Logan，那个男人长相英俊，性格沉稳，除了年纪比Scott大上不少以外，其他都挺好。有时候，Logan还会开房车带着他们一群人外出露营，Logan展现出来高超的野外生存能力也让几个男孩们相当佩服。

  
“这就是问题了，我们没有闹矛盾，甚至没有发生什么大的争吵，”Scott双手交叉撑着头，郁卒地说，“Logan对我很好，但是，我们就是没有做过。”

  
“你没有问问？”

  
“我担心Logan的回答。”Scott没想从Warren那里得到什么解答，他只是在这样热闹的场合时有些郁闷。这是个私人派对，而Warren的别墅也允许他的客人们留宿，Scott没法不从这些联想到自己。

  
“我有个办法，你也许可以试试？”Warren抿着嘴唇笑了一下，他有着金发碧眼天使般的样貌，但是他同样有着青春期大男孩的小邪恶。

  
——————

  
“非常抱歉，我们提供的只是一些自酿的果酒*，没有想到……”Warren有些不好意思地看着面前年长的男人，解释道，“而Scott坚持要回去。”

  
Logan朝不安的Warren摇了摇头示意没事，Scott垂着头坐在一旁，棕发显得凌乱不堪。当Logan靠近时，能嗅到男孩身上散发着的甜甜的酒香，他皱着眉头，扶住略微有些站立不稳的Scott时，表情变得温柔了一两分。男人告别Warren，半扶半抱地将Scott带离还在喧闹着的庄园，走向停车场。

  
Warren看到离去的两人相互搀扶的背影，觉得有点儿温馨，而Scott垂在身旁的手状似无意地朝后面比了一个OK的手势，惹得Warren无声地大笑了起来，他转身走回自己的派对。

  
——————

  
将Scott成功带回家时，Logan松了一口气，似乎经过一路上的休息，Scott略微清醒了一些。男孩坐在卧房的床上，脸颊、耳朵以及裸露出来的皮肤都被酒精效应染得通红，在灯光的照耀下，Scott棕色的卷发边缘显现出一种融金般的色泽。

  
“Scotty，你还好吗？”Logan蹲下身体，有些担心地问道，他望着男孩扑闪着的长睫毛，试图从小恋人在酒精影响下的、微微有些涣散的蓝眼睛里找出一丝神智。

  
“还好。”Scott愣了一会，才找回自己的声音，他把视线聚焦在Logan脸上，开口回答的声音里带上了一点点沙哑和慵懒，不复青年平常嗓音的清亮。

  
某种浅淡的酒香在Scott身周浮动，混合着Scott本身的气息，它像是无处不在的细密的网，将Logan笼罩了起来。Logan觉得自己的嗓子有些发干，心跳加速，他很清楚这是因为什么，但是他就像往常一样，试图控制自己。

  
“来，我们先去洗一个澡。”Logan微笑起来，没有戳穿男孩的掩饰，他揽着Scott，支撑着男孩的全部重量，一步步缓慢地走向浴室。由于距离的接近，那一阵独特的气味变得更加明显起来，它浸润着Logan的鼻腔，在血管里流淌。手臂上温暖的重量让Logan心口灼热，他的动作越发小心翼翼，活像是捧着价值连城的珍宝。

  
“Logan……”Scott偏着头，咧咧嘴唇笑了起来，他那一对小虎牙露了出来，在红润的嘴唇间若隐若现，“我们可以一起洗吗？”

  
——TBC——

  
*我记得漫画里有说过Scott的酒量是4杯鸡尾酒，Logan的酒量是72瓶威士忌。


	2. Chapter 2

中、  
  
“Logan……”Scott偏着头，咧咧嘴唇笑了起来，他那一对小虎牙露了出来，在红润的嘴唇间若隐若现，“我们可以一起洗吗？”  
  
“当然，我会陪你的。”Logan笑了笑，眼角的纹路舒展开来，他满足地看着Scott由于他的话语而跟着微笑起来。时间已经不早了，使用浴缸有点儿太费时间，何况醉酒的人也不适合使用。  
  
Scott亦步亦趋地跟着Logan，努力控制着自身的平衡，虽然Scott身上的酒味大多是来自于Warren帮他洒在衣服上的果酒，他真喝下去的不多，但是Scott绝望地发现自己的酒量真的不怎么样，因为年轻人能感觉到他的思维变得比平常更加缓慢，他几乎想不起自己本来的计划了。当然，Logan对此也没有疑心，只是走得更平稳，并且引导他的小恋人倚在自己身上，靠自己来支撑着他。  
  
两人来到浴室，Scott依照Logan的嘱咐站在原地。他看着Logan将上衣脱下来，背对着他，男人打开花洒，伸手去触摸水流，仔细地感受温度，直到水温变得合适。Logan的身材保持得很好，肩膀宽广厚实，肌肉健壮而有力，像是可以背负一切的山峦。年长者光裸着上身，深麦色的皮肤上有着深浅不一的伤疤，看上去有些年头了，完全符合那人曾经的军旅身份，Scott内心充满着某种不合逻辑的情愫，他无法抑制自己想过去抱住Logan的冲动，他刚向前走了两步，打理好的Logan就转过了身。Scott朝Logan伸出手，而后者毫不犹豫地一把握住，Logan眯了眯眼睛，手心灼热，他的大男孩被暖洋洋的灯光照耀着，周身笼罩着美丽的光晕，在那一瞬间，Logan仿佛并不是站在浴室，而是踏足云端。  
  
男人将Scott沾满酒气的衣裤脱下来，Scott垂着眼睛，并没推拒Logan的帮助，只是有些羞涩地向他年长的恋人展露着自己的身体，而后被拉进了一个怀抱里。  
  
Logan的浴室不算小，但是对于在淋浴间挤进来的两个成年男性来说，还是有点儿狭窄的。为了不让Scott挨着冰冷的瓷砖，Logan将男孩面对面的搂在身前，他们之间的距离很近，这让本就浑身燥热的Logan更为难耐。  
  
Scott知道自己该实行那些计划，装作神志不清地往Logan身上贴，不过他又很清楚Logan绝对是那种老式的正派人，如果Logan确定自己真的喝醉了，这晚估计啥也别想了，直接躺在床上等着睡觉吧，Logan估计还会给自己唱首有加拿大风格的摇篮曲。想到这里，Scott颇感沮丧，他不等Logan吩咐他不要乱动，就自觉地站在花洒下，Scott垂着头，干脆闭上眼睛什么也不想了。他让Logan给他的头发挤上洗发露，任男人用布满枪茧的手指按摩着他的头皮，再将那些泡沫冲洗干净，然后是沐浴露。Logan的手很大，Scott回忆到他看过Logan熟练的木工活，这双手同样灵巧得不可思议。  
  
乳液因为手掌和皮肤的摩擦变得绵密，男孩的脸颊被蒸腾的热气与酒精烘成诱人的粉红，透明的水珠从发梢滑落，甚至在男孩锁骨的骨窝里都积聚出了小小的一汪。年轻人没有刻意去健身，但他身材匀称，四肢修长，在Logan的监督下健康饮食、适当锻炼。  
  
Logan抚摸着Scott瘦削的、只裹着薄薄的一层肌肉的上身，大手拂过青年白皙的胸膛，不经意间小巧的乳尖擦过男人的掌心。而后，Logan不带旖旎色彩地清洗到腿根和私密的部位，Scott在Logan的动作中发出柔软的声音。但Logan显然不专注于此，他弯下腰，手掌沿着Scott修长的双腿一路滑下，摩挲过Scott有着细软毛发的小腿，直至脚踝，他无比细致地帮Scott进行擦洗。直到Logan将Scott整个儿洗干净以后，关了花洒，伸手拿过准备好了的大浴巾，把Scott兜头包了起来。  
  
然后，Logan看到了Scott依然是一副晕乎乎的样子，但同时，那个男孩正用一种湿润的、闪着光的眼神注视着自己，他能够察觉出里面跳动着某种灼热的情绪。  
  
一年前，Scott从学院的四人宿舍搬进Logan的公寓，他只带了几件换洗衣服和书本，几乎是所谓的“拎包入住”。Logan的家比他想象地要舒服很多，也许是拜Logan那些收在柜子深处的奖章所赐。Logan会去开出租车，只是因为Logan想让自己还待在现代社会之中，即使获得的只是短暂的人际交往。  
  
在Logan把车窗摇下，向那个背着双肩包独自行走在雨夜的年轻人询问发生什么事情之前，他从来没想过自己会因此获得一段稳定的交往关系。虽然Logan一直认为Scott在之后对他的追求，只是来源于一段长久暗恋的破灭产生的灰心丧意，但是，只要看着那一双直击心灵的眼睛，Logan也无法怀疑那孩子的真心。  
  
Logan没法否认自己在那个雨夜看到Scott第一眼时就想要他了，在听到询问时，Scott抬头望向Logan，年轻人周身湿淋淋的，头发黏在前额，整个人看上去沮丧又狼狈，那一双蓝眼睛被车灯映亮，晶莹剔透得不可思议。  
  
现在就是这样的情形了，那双蓝得让人心碎的眼睛那么真诚、明亮，凝视着Logan的样子活像是一只信任首领的幼鹿，Logan感觉自己腿间的饥渴跳动了一下，它被干净的睡袍所遮掩，感谢这宽大的布料，至少Logan还能进行掩饰。  
  
Scott重新坐上了卧室柔软舒适的大床，他穿着睡衣睡裤，Logan正替他吹着头发，嗡鸣声掩盖了Logan的声音，这让Scott莫名有些难过，他可能被酒精麻痹了的神经，不然无法解释为什么他内心的嘀咕变成了自言自语：“所以，这就是原因吗？”  
  
Logan的手指感觉不到Scott发根的湿意了，他关闭了那个吱吱叫的小机器，嗡鸣声停下来了，前大兵良好的听觉让Logan自然地接过了话茬：“什么原因？”  
  
“你把我当成了个孩子？”Scott闷闷地问，他抬眼看着正在卷吹风机电线的Logan，有点儿不甘。  
  
“你本来就是个孩子。”Logan拉开抽屉，把东西摆放好，倒是没立刻理解男孩话语的深层含义。  
  
“所以我对你没有吸引吗？”Scott深感郁闷，他记得自己曾经在酒吧遇见过Logan，那时候他们还不认识，而和Logan调情的无一例外是成熟美艳的女人，“我以为我是你的男朋友。”  
  
“Hey，hey，Scotty，怎么了？”Logan眨眨眼睛，听出了Scott声音里的伤感，他蹲下身体，有些担心地摸了摸坐在床沿边上的男孩通红的脸颊，“当然，你确实是我的男友。”  
  
可能热水澡让那些酒精更好地随着血流循环浸润Scott的身体，这会儿Scott绝对是醉了，他很愤怒地瞪着Logan，在Logan眼里却更像是个悲伤的控诉。这个表情Logan很少见到，毕竟他可不会没事惹Scott生气，他可是更成熟的那个。  
  
“可你不想和我做！”Scott无法控制自己说的话，只能自暴自弃地任那些字句从嘴里吐出来，“每次，你都假装不知道我在说什么……”说出来之后，Scott更郁闷了，他从来没怀疑过Logan的能力，毕竟他们还一起睡呢，只是Logan宁愿自慰都不愿碰他。  
  
“你在生气吗？”Logan总算知道为什么平常从不主动喝酒的Scott会喝醉了，“我只是……”  
  
“我知道你在担心什么，可是你应该更相信我一点的。”Scott打断了Logan的解释，有点咬牙切齿地说道，Logan想的无非是些“你还太年轻了，应该多经历一点才能知道自己真的想要什么”之类之类的，年长的男人就是喜欢说教，但是这对于一个精力旺盛的青春期男孩来说，还不如给他一个热情火辣的吻。  
  
Logan闭上了嘴，他看着Scott凑近了自己，男孩一手捧着他的脸，用手指搓了搓自己脸颊茂密的胡茬，像是在抚摸一只动物。Logan下定了决心，他握住那只在他脸上捣乱的手，按在自己下腹：“我只是怕我控制不住自己，Scotty。”  
  
Scott隔着衣服摸到了Logan的大家伙，他在一瞬间有点儿后悔，不过下一刻，他只是故作镇定地哼了一声：“Wolverine，我的安全词。”  
  
——TBC——  
终于要啪！啪！啪！了~激动！  
我记得漫画狼叔有过因为自己太厉害，所以让妹子自己动的经历2333~  
所以Logan其实是担心自己把小处男玩坏2333~  
估计又是数字篇了_(:з」∠)_~  
有人想继续看就留个评论回复吧~


	3. Chapter 3

下、

听到那个单词的时候，Logan挑了挑眉，他看到对方一脸“我就用这个你能拿我怎么样”的表情，感觉有点儿好笑。Logan当然知道这个单词来源于Scott收藏的那些漫画书里，穿黄色紧身衣亮着爪子捅人的男人，好吧，就算Scott再怎么否定，在Logan眼里，他就是个孩子。

Scott在Logan靠近的时候挪动身体，他们移向大床的中央，青年靠在枕头上，而Logan则伏低身体，双手撑在Scott腰侧，仿佛是一个猛兽伏击的姿势。Scott微低下头看向Logan，这个男人样貌英俊，而夹杂一些灰白的络腮胡又让他有点儿沧桑，诚然，Logan已经不算年轻了。他遍尝过生命的忧愁和战争的痛苦，经历过难堪的遗忘与无助的失去，他眼周旁镌刻着的每一条细小纹路都蕴藏着一个或苦或甜的故事，令自己像个幼童一样，想要缠着对方在他们相拥而眠的深夜里讲述，又担心会因此让Logan回忆到过去而伤感。但是，只要Scott看向对方的眼睛，就会知道那些过去的苦难已经不会对这个坚韧的男人造成哪怕一丝微小的伤害，Logan的眼睛是不可思议的年轻，它们饱含活力，像是阳光下新发的嫩叶，灯火下荡漾的清酒。

这时候，这双金绿色的眼睛里带上了点笑意，显得温柔极了，Logan的嘴角也带上一丝微笑，他的嗓音有点儿沙哑，男人轻声念叨着：“过来，小家伙。”

Scott几乎要叹息出声，没有人能够拒绝Logan，没有人。他像是被蛊惑了一样乖顺地任Logan脱去自己刚穿上不久的睡服，然后在他们柔软的大床上躺好，当男孩的脑袋靠在枕头上的时候，才发现两人已经赤裸相对，Scott盯着伏在他身上的Logan，有点紧张地抿起嘴唇。

男人弯曲一只手臂撑着自己——这显得他鼓胀的手臂如此坚实健壮，真是该死的性感——一只手来回抚摸着Scott颈侧到胸口这一小段距离，带有粗糙硬茧的手指一会儿描摹着Scott锁骨骨窝的精致弧度，一会儿探索到男孩胸口柔软的肉粒：“我的错，”Logan低头亲了亲Scott的额头，嘴唇摩挲着还散发着潮气的柔软发丝，吐息热乎乎地融进柠檬柑橘洗发露和苹果酒混合的气味里，“我忘记了给你这个年龄的男孩们一个水龙头，你们都能干起来。”

Scott在Logan的爱抚下有点儿手足无措，好像双手双脚都不知道该怎么放，他只能抓紧了自己身下的床单，听到这话，Scott本就泛红的脸颊更加红了，他讷讷地反驳道：“我才不会……”

年长者小口啄吻着对方的下颌，哼笑道：“不会什么，你还是个守贞者吗，boy scout*？”

“我只是，不会和交往对象以外的人做……”Scott微垂下眼睫，Well，承认自己是个处男好像也没那么难，一回生二回熟，他一直有点儿担心Logan会因此失望，毕竟自己是一个不懂得如何配合的床伴。

Logan从Scott蹙起的眉头和闪烁的眼神中看穿了男孩的小心思，他觉得这十分可爱，一个热情而又羞涩的、亟待开发的小恋人，他一直不愿意和Scott上床的原因之一，就是他担心自己会让Scott食髓知味——不是自夸，Logan自认他的技术可是令大多数人自愧不如的。

Logan亲吻着对方的脸颊，茂密的胡须在Scott的颧骨处若离若即的擦过，沙哑的嗓音像是羽毛搔刮着男孩的耳膜，给Scott周身带来一阵细小的战栗：“Shh……Easy，I’m not gonna hurt you，kid*。”

不知道这些话是不是Logan为了让Scott转移注意力而说的，但是这确实很有效，男孩觉得他好像没那么紧张了。

Scott受到了他年长恋人的鼓励，大着胆子去追逐Logan的嘴唇，后者一低头就衔住了那红润的唇瓣，这是一个不够激烈的吻，里面充满了安抚和劝诱，Logan遍舔过Scott的齿龈和上颚，引诱对方羞怯的舌，邀请它与之共舞。他们鼻息交融，唇齿相依，搅动出的唾液甚至从分开的唇瓣里满溢出来，顺着下巴流向男孩的胸口。

在Scott因为窒息而哼出鼻音的时候，Logan才恋恋不舍地暂停这个吻，他看着Scott开始有点迷蒙的蓝眼睛，感觉下腹更为灼热。年长者舔掉了男孩脸颊上的湿迹，然后细密的吻从脖颈一路向下，他张开五指覆盖男孩的胸膛，感受对方砰砰直跳的心跳。

Logan伸出舌头在男孩乳晕周围画着诱惑的圆圈，偶尔才舔过最敏感的肉粒，他毛茸茸的胡茬此时也推波助澜，刺激着那一簇小巧的结缔组织。Logan双掌覆在Scott肋骨侧边，感受到对方因为自己每一个动作而产生的轻颤，在Scott发出了不满足的鼻音时，他张开嘴唇，将已然凸起变硬的乳头纳入口中，用舌尖逗弄着，甚至用牙刃去厮磨乳尖细小的开口。男人没有让另一颗肉粒受到冷落，他用指腹揉搓着小小的一颗，时而施加压力轻轻拈动，时而用圆滑的指甲往里抠挖。

Scott仰着头，因为胸口复杂奇异的触感而感到茫然，他双手不自觉地搭在Logan的肩膀，Logan轻柔地吮吸伴随着啧啧的水声，柔软的吸力让男孩感到羞赧，活像是Logan能从中吸出什么一样，他面红耳赤，小声地发出抗议：“别……别吸了，Logan……”

男孩在Logan惩罚似的一个轻咬里噤声，却感觉略微带有疼痛的感觉让他变得更硬了，Scott下意识地挺身，想要下腹也能得到一些抚慰。

Logan自然感觉到Scott的勃起抵在自己的腿根，他没有取笑性急的男孩，只是放开了那两颗被备受蹂躏的乳头，他抬头朝Scott笑笑，动了动身体，说道：“所以……你想要我吸点别的？”

Logan像一只吸嗅猎物踪迹的狼一样，用鼻尖在男孩柔软卷曲的耻毛之间拱动着，不过他吸嗅的是Scott本身的气味，灼热的吐息让Scott难以拒绝，他只能打着哆嗦发出了轻微的喘息。在Logan将在Scott的性器含进嘴里的时候，Scott几乎没办法压抑自己的呻吟。

Logan的手指在柱体根部套弄着，不时抚弄下方的囊袋，同时他的嘴巴更为繁忙，粗糙的舌面碾过圆润的顶端，舔掉男孩溢出的淡咸的前液，Scott的味道并不让Logan觉得难受。

年长者刷舔着口中灼热的每一根青筋，勾擦敏感的系带，舌头掠过冠状沟的时候Scott的双腿突然绷紧了。Scott蜷起双腿，夹紧了腿间的Logan，而Logan握着男孩的脚踝，将对方的双腿拉得更开，男人拇指在Scott凸起的踝骨上打转，只是几个简单的吞吐，就让Scott发出了带着气声的呻吟。

Logan的嘴唇绝对是有魔力，那些吮吸让Scott觉得自己的脑浆都要被吸出去了，他牙根发软，眼眶灼热，试图克制着自己的动作，他不想让Logan觉得不适，然而Logan却张开了嘴，将Scott缓慢含深，给了他一个美妙到极致的深喉，这就太过了。Scott腰身猛地一跳，Logan依然放松喉咙让男孩闯入，有些激烈地操干他的口腔，几乎算是溺爱了，吞咽反射使得喉部肌肉紧紧地箍在Scott的性器上，可能是呼吸或者其他的震动让Scott头脑一片空白地达到顶峰。Logan喉部动了几下，将Scott的精液吞咽下去，Logan尝着对方的味道，却觉得胃里的饥饿感燃烧了起来，他更饿了，这些堪称甜蜜的腥甜只是火上浇油。

Logan依然含着Scott缓慢将逐渐软下来的性器，他小口的啜吸着，逼得Scott在高潮余韵里瘫软不堪，他的腿无意识地蹭着Logan的身体，鼻腔里哼出了细小的嗡鸣。意识到自己在Logan不到五分钟的口活中就射了，回过神的Scott呜咽着捂住了脸，然后他的手被Logan拉开，男人亲吻着对方的手掌，略显粗硬的胡茬在手腕细嫩的皮肤上摩擦出了几道红痕，他的吐息呼在Scott的手心，灼热而潮湿：“我要开始了，boy……”

然后，是一个带着性爱气味的吻。

——TBC——

*boy scout：童子军  
*狼叔X1里的台词，太苏了XD~

我要写成长篇了_(:з」∠)_~难道我的上中下都会变成数字吗！不！我要挣扎一下！  
还有人看的话就留个回复吧~你的回复决定他变不变成数字23333~


	4. Chapter 4

终、

青年恍惚觉得他们被一团由柠檬柑橘和苹果酒做成的积雨云包裹起来，周围的空气带着融融的热意浸润着自己暴露在外的每一寸皮肤。

Logan的吻既强势又温柔，他的舌面遍扫过Scott口腔的每一处细嫩黏膜，舌尖暧昧地舔蹭着上颚，他汲取着青年嘴里残存的苹果酒的甜味。Scott在这个密不透风的吻中有点喘不过气，他收紧了抓在Logan肩背的手指。Logan灼热的吐息伴随着湿漉漉的舔吻开始缓慢地向下，Scott觉得自己全身的知觉都聚集在Logan嘴唇流连的地方，当Logan用靠枕抬高他的臀部，并且拉开自己双腿的时候，Scott忍不住仰着头，把自己陷进了那团柔软的织物里。

热乎乎的气流吹拂在男孩不常见光的大腿内侧，引起了Scott一阵儿小小的战栗，Scott小口小口地喘息着，几乎说不出什么连贯的话：“等等……Logan，我还没……”他才刚刚射过，这会儿还无法硬起来，但是Logan只是低低地笑起来，张嘴将疲软的性器含进了嘴里。

此时的Scott敏感得过分，在Logan的啜吸下，他整个人都颤抖起来，男人口腔潮湿而柔软地挤压着他，Logan甚至用舌尖拨弄翕合着的铃口，下腹窜起来过多的快感让Scott浑身僵硬，男孩儿发出细弱的哼鸣，小腿下意识地踢蹬着。然后，Logan终于放过了他，男人的舌尖游走到下方的囊袋，他细致地舔着那里幼嫩的皮肤，将沉甸甸的双球含在口里，Scott几乎要尖叫出声。年轻人牙根酸软，他难耐而羞耻地偏过头，像是这样就听不见下方传来的煽情水声，但是触感鲜明地让他感知到Logan正在用舌尖顶弄着他的会阴，麻痒而湿热的触感撩得他呼吸急促，然后Logan的嘴唇移向了——

男孩蓦然睁大了双眼，快感从尾椎顺着脊柱直达后脑，他的双臂在一瞬间就浮现出了细小的颗粒，Scott确实在回家之前做过准备，却没想过Logan会做出这个。Logan湿软的舌头触及他隐秘的入口时，那一圈肌肉反射性地紧缩了起来，可是它们完全无法抵抗不容置疑的入侵者。

Logan的舌头顶开羞怯的褶皱，舔进男孩的内部，他模拟性交地频率深深浅浅地进出着。年长者握住男孩的腿根，那里的肌肉都不住地颤抖着，Logan几乎不用瞟上一眼就知道Scott对这个喜欢得要命，于是他再接再厉。舌面碾过内壁的感觉如此奇异，让Scott克制不住地打着哆嗦，Scott毕竟还是血气方刚的年轻人，他本该处于不应期的性器又颤颤巍巍地半勃了起来，刚刚被舔得湿润的前端都溢出了晶莹的前液。

男孩难耐地偏头，他含糊地喊着恋人的名字，连枕头上那一小片布料都被涎水沾湿，后方的舔舐愈加深入，这使得Scott呜咽起来，他被Logan从里到外都舔过了，舔开了，舔得湿透，这个认知让他觉得自己腹腔里都充斥着一种奇怪的麻痒。

而后，Logan抽出了舌头，他在Scott茫然的眼神中支起身体，用一根手指取而代之。它比舌头更硬、更长、更灵活，在进入被舔得湿软的后穴时几乎没有受到有效的阻碍，就轻松地滑了进去，粗糙的指腹摩擦着湿热的内壁，Logan想着他们或许不需要再用润滑剂，毕竟润滑剂在柜子里，他还需要离开床铺，离开他香甜可口的小恋人，即使只有短短一会儿也让Logan深感不愿。

第二根手指进入的时候也不算难，Logan倾身过去，吻着男孩湿透的额发，Scott脸颊通红，咬着嘴唇，他一脸懵懂地在Logan手指的抽插中小幅度摇动腰肢，似有似无地迎合，Logan眯着眼看了Scott半晌，确定了那孩子其实根本不知道自己在做什么。接着是第三根，Scott的动作停顿了一瞬，Logan感觉到这时候进出有些困难，于是他的手指在柔软的内部小心地翻搅、抚摸。

“Easy，boy，再把腿分开些……”Logan压低了声音，他看到Scott乖顺地蜷起一条腿，这个动作让Logan能够更好地掌控他手指的幅度，作为回报，男人的手指微微退出了一点儿，他几乎不费力就寻找到了那个脆弱的皱襞，并且用指尖轻柔地按压起来。

“啊——”Scott发出了一声短促的尖叫，尾音在Logan再一次的抚摸时拐了一个甜蜜的弯，男孩后脑发紧，他感觉自己的舌头都开始不听使唤。Logan的手指带着枪茧，抚弄的时候带来细微的疼痛和麻痒，活像一把软毛刷——或者是猫的舌头？陌生的快感过于强烈，Scott的思维因此有点儿跳脱，像是身体里有个什么开关被直接连通到了脑子里，Scott在男人一下又一下的抚摸中哆嗦着，重新勃起了的下身大股大股地吐出前液。

“Shh——别怕，我知道你会喜欢这个……”纵然Logan已经硬的发疼了，但他依然很享受他的小恋人完全沉溺于情欲里的表现，而且Logan知道，要把一个小处子完全打开到能够承受自己可是需要很多的耐心，他也不愿Scott得到任何疼痛的体验。

炙热的肠壁痉挛一般挤压着Logan的手指，那儿几乎都要湿透了，滑腻的汁水流到Logan的手掌，这明显不是一开始Logan舔灌进去的唾液，Logan都有点儿惊讶Scott居然敏感到这种地步，但这样更好。

直到Logan三根手指可以并排在Scott后穴里顺畅的进出，一根更大也更热的东西突破了所有阻碍，撑开狭小的入口闯入进来。

“呃……”Scott在Logan完全进入的时候感叹一般喘了口气，这比他想的要容易些，他没有感觉到疼，只是觉得后方很胀、也很满，即使Logan没有进一步动作，他也能感到那个大家伙在他身体里的那种生机勃勃的脉动。

Logan拥紧了身下发着抖的大男孩，他得克制自己更为激烈的动作让对方适应，但是似乎Scott并不领情。

“……你真的有牙吗？”Scott细细地吸气，努力放松自己，他感觉发昏的大脑有点儿晕乎乎的，男孩想到了之前Logan给他的美妙的口活，手指搞怪一般摸了摸男人的胡茬，然后分开对方湿润的唇瓣，用指尖碰碰Logan的门牙，发出小小的敲击声。

而Logan只是无奈地咧咧嘴，露出森森的白牙。他看到Scott还点了点头，像是表示赞美：看起来就很锋利，也许可以生啃熊肉。

Logan感到有点儿好笑，孩子气的Scott让他内心更柔软了点，不过他可不打算放过这个小混蛋。在察觉到禁锢不那么紧致的时候，Logan就决定拉回Scott的注意力，潮热紧致地内壁挑战着Logan的理智。Logan开始了试探性地律动，先是缓慢地抽离了自己，再极为小心地推挤进去，所幸他听到的是男孩发出的诱人的低吟。

男人抽插着，极富技巧地变换着角度和深度，快感的火苗在摩擦之中越烧越旺，让Scott四肢百骸都开始发烫，他浑身燥热，下腹连绵不绝的愉悦压迫着他的鼠蹊部，他几乎就要在Logan的操弄中这么射出来，他难耐地摇摆着身体，抱住Logan的手臂，男孩断断续续地说道：“Logan，等等……我们一起……”

“乖孩子……”Logan本来不想限制Scott，虽然要等Scott缓口气会有点儿煎熬，但Scott主动表示愿意为自己忍耐总是让年长的恋人颇感愉悦。Logan亲亲Scott微启的嘴唇，空着的手向下握住了Scott已经开始节律性抽动的性器根部，男人收紧手指，压制着Scott。在大力的鞑伐中，Logan每次都会让自己碾过让Scott浑身发抖的那一点，接下来的紧裹如此美妙，而Scott会无意识地踢蹬着双腿，肌肉的拉扯让Logan更觉舒爽。

Scott在Logan全力的进攻下腰身发软，火热的快感无处发泄，只能在他的周身流淌着，他感觉被限制的地方变得如此的敏感，甚至是无意间被皮肤、甚至气流拂到都能让他哆嗦好一阵。Scott紧紧闭着眼睛，眼睫潮湿，发出了一阵阵带上哭腔的喘息，Logan像是永远不会停下来一样地抽送着，快感铺天盖地而来，像是潮水一样将他淹没。

“……Logan！”Scott突然发出呛水一般的潮湿呻吟，他抓着Logan肩膀的手指发着抖，男孩浑身瘫软，他再也撑不住了，紧绷的大腿肌肉痉挛了起来，连脚趾都紧紧地勾住床单，通红的铃口在Logan手掌间艰难地吐出一点儿白液。

终于，Logan放开了限制Scott的手，最后重重地冲刺了几下，滚烫的热液射进了Scott身体深处。被限制太久的Scott已经射不出来了，下体只是胡乱地流着汁水，浇灌的奇异感觉使得Scott发出细弱的低吟，他听到Logan在他耳边低哑地说道：“Good boy……”那让男孩几乎无法停止自己的啜泣。

Logan还没有软下来，他依然埋在男孩身体里，他亲了亲Scott潮湿的睫毛，舔去他眼角的泪液，直到后者渐渐停止高潮后的痉挛和颤抖。Logan拥着他侧躺着，说道：“看着我，Scotty……”

那双令人心醉的蓝眼睛带着雾蒙蒙的茫然，这让Logan忍不住又去亲了亲男孩的眼角，半晌，他才说道：“你还好吗？”

“很好……”Scott感到满足的疲惫感充斥着自己的全身，他伸手摸了摸Logan毛茸茸的胸口，下意识地动了动身体，却感觉后方的大家伙依然精神抖擞，男孩腰身一僵，他可怜兮兮地说道，“如果你出来，我会感觉更好……”

“哦，那可不行，”Logan爱怜地望着湿漉漉的男孩说道，“你不是就想要这个吗？”

“Lo、Logan，等等……呜……”

——FIN——  
完结！  
成功没有变成数字篇2333~


End file.
